hi5tvfandomcom-20200223-history
Hi-5 Series 6, Episode 15 (Places)
Places is the fifteenth episode from Hi-5 Series 6. Segments *KATHLEEN goes down a mountain by a toboggan, snowboard and skis. Originally from Hi-5 Series 5, Episode 36 (Sports). *CHARLI pretends to go on skis. Originally from Hi-5 Series 4, Episode 41 (Colours). *NATHAN works on the road fixing a broken pipe. Originally from Hi-5 Series 5, Episode 13 (Tools). *CHARLI fills her car with petrol and then she rides it. Originally from Hi-5 Series 4, Episode 28 (Machines). *KELLIE sings Wordplay. Originally from Hi-5 (Series 4). *KELLIE and Chats are sitting on the sand, watching everything and finding words that start with S. Originally from Hi-5 Series 4, Episode 7 (Beach). *CHARLI skips the rope slower every time. Originally from Hi-5 Series 4, Episode 26 (Body). *TIM plays a drum copying the sound of the waves. Originally from Hi-5 Series 4, Episode 34 (Nature cycles). *CHARLI pretends to swim. Originally from Hi-5 Series 4, Episode 20 (Adventure). *SHARING STORIES: Kathleen tells us a story about a girl (Charli) who is about to make her first snowman, she does it on her own because her father (Tim) is a little bit busy, and once she gets it, the snowman (Nathan) comes alive and they play together. Originally from Hi-5 Series 4, Episode 27 (Renewable energy). Gallery Kathleen_S6_E15.png Charli_S6_E15_1.png Nathan_S6_E15.png Charli_S6_E15_2.png Kellie Wordplay.png Kellie_S6_E15.png Charli_S6_E15_3.png Tim_S6_E15.png Charli_S6_E15_4.png Sharing_Stories_S6_E15.png Trivia *The intro of last Charli's segment was taken from Series 4. *Kellie is absent in the Sharing Stories segment. *During Kellie's segment, she wore the same shirt from the beach part of Going Out. Songlets ;Puzzles and patterns Zig zagging down the mountain Zig zagging, here I go, oh, no, now Zig zagging down the mountain Sliding in the snow. Zig zagging down the mountain Zig zagging, here I go, oh, no, now Zig zagging down the mountain Snowboarding in the snow. Zig zagging down the mountain Zig zagging, here I go, oh, no, now Zig zagging down the mountain Skiing in the snow. ;Body move #01 Zig zagging down the mountain Zig zagging down I go, oh, no, now Swoosh, swooshing on my skis It's fun swishing in the snow. Zig zagging down the mountain Zig zagging down I go, oh, no, now Swoosh, swooshing on my skis It's fun swishing in the snow. Zoom zooming down the mountain Zoom zooming down I go, oh, no, now Swoosh, swooshing on my skis It's fun swishing in the snow. ;Shapes in space I'm working on the roads, it's hard and it's hot Gotta make a safe sign saying go and stop I got a job to do, can't stop till it's done Working on the road can be lots of fun. I'm working on the roads, it's hard and it's hot Jackhammering up and down, just wanted to stop I got a job to do, can't stop till it's done Working on the road can be lots of fun. I'm working on the roads, it's hard and it's hot Shoveling as I go, fill the hole to the top I got a job to do, can't stop till it's done Working on the road can be lots of fun. I'm working on the roads, it's hard and it's hot Steamrolling as I go, smooth the bumpy spots I got a job to do, can't stop till it's done Working on the road can be lots of fun. ;Body move #02 I'm driving in my car, I'm going far away On bumpy roads, over bridges I'm driving today Through a town, windy roads, I drive my car all over the place. ;Filler song Wordplay, what do you say? Let's play a game with words today We'll learn a new word everyday And now it's time for wordplay (Yay, wordplay) Today we're going to make a rhyme And we think of one in time Let's find a word that rhymes with me (Me, bee, tree, see) Wordplay, (What do you say?) Let's play a game with words today We'll learn a new word everyday And now it's time for wordplay Let's find words that start with A Amazing words we can learn to say (Animal, angel, avocado Astronaut, armadillo) Wordplay, what do you say? Let's play a game with words today We'll learn a new word everyday And now it's time for wordplay Wordplay. ;Word play Sitting on the sand on a sunny summer day So much to see, the water and the waves Shells and starfish, sea urchins too Surfers and sail boats, so much we can do Sitting on the sand on a sunny summer day Sipping sarsaparilla, would you like to come and play? Sitting on the sand on a sunny summer day So much to see, the water and the waves Shells and starfish, sea urchins too Surfers and sail boats, so much we can do Sitting on the sand on a sunny summer day Sipping sarsaparilla, would you like to come and play? ;Body move #03 Skipping, skipping really fast, but this energy might not last Skipping, skipping, skipping, skipping fast. Skipping, skipping really slow when my energy's running low Skipping, skipping, skipping, skipping slow. Walking, walking extra slow when my energy's running low Walking, walking, walking, walking slow. ;Making music Rolling with the waves on the tide, hard tide Keep rolling, rolling, rolling, rolling Rolling, rolling, rolling, rolling Roll out with the waves on the tide. Rolling with the waves on the tide, low tide Keep rolling, rolling, rolling, rolling Rolling, rolling, rolling, rolling Rolling with the waves on the tide. Rolling with the waves on the tide, hard tide Keep rolling, rolling, rolling, rolling Rolling, rolling, rolling, rolling Rolling with the waves on the tide. Rolling with the waves on the tide, low tide Keep rolling, rolling, rolling, rolling Rolling, rolling, rolling, rolling Rolling with the waves on the tide. ;Body move #04 On a day like today I've gotta do one thing On a day like today I wanna swim, swim, swim Arms going over in a swimmy way Do the swim, do the swim on a day like today. On a day like today I've gotta do one thing On a day like today I wanna swim, swim, swim Arms going back in a backwards way Do the backstroke on a day like today. On a day like today I've gotta do one thing On a day like today I wanna swim, swim, swim Arms going splash in a splashy way Do the splash, do the splash on a day like today. ;Sharing stories Snowman, snowman, do you think that I can Move the snow to and fro till I build a snowman? Move the snow to and fro till I build a snowman. Snowman, snowman, do you think that I can Move the snow to and fro till I build that snowman? Move the snow to and fro till I build that snowman. Snowman, snowman, now you know that you can Move the snow to and fro till you build a snowman Move the snow to and fro till you build a snowman. Category:Charli Robinson Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Nathan Foley Category:Tim Harding Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Episodes that starts with a Puzzles and Patterns segment Category:Episodes that Kathleen read a sharing story Category:Episodes directed by Russell Burton Category:Episodes directed by Ian Munro Category:Ep about movement Category:Ep about places Category:Ep about mountains Category:Ep about snow Category:Ep about snowboarding Category:Ep about zigzags Category:Ep about sliding Category:Ep about toboggans & sleighs Category:Ep about skiing Category:Ep about working & jobs Category:Ep about stop & go Category:Ep about fixing Category:Ep about pipes Category:Ep about shovels & spades Category:Ep about jackhammers Category:Ep about driving Category:Ep about cars Category:Ep about fuel & petrol Category:Ep with filler songs Category:Ep with Kellie's wordplay Category:Ep about the beach Category:Ep about letters from the alphabet Category:Ep about sand Category:Ep about castles Category:Ep about energy Category:Ep about skipping rope Category:Ep about skipping Category:Ep about speed Category:Ep about walking Category:Ep about waves Category:Ep about drums Category:Ep about swimming Category:Ep about days Category:Ep about snowmen Category:Ep about coming alive